Therapy Can Be Murder
by Feather32
Summary: When a serial killer claims to be helping his victims face their fears by making them relive them what will the CSI team do. Will they be able to catch him before time runs out or will somebody be lost in the process?
1. Prologue

**Therapy Can Be Murder**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that you recognize; I only own the killer and the plot line. I watched a long time ago, so I don't own that show either.

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic I've written so please be nice and I will gladly take suggestions for improvement. Trust me it took me a long time to work up the courage to write a fanfic period so I hope my attempt isn't too horrible. Also if anybody has a good idea for the name of the neighborhood where this took place I would much appreciate, cause I can't keep just referring to it as the neighborhood, cause pretty sure that would seem stupid to you guys.

**Prologue**

The night was cool and the wind blew softly in the small quiet neighborhood, nothing was unusual about it. It was peaceful even the perfect place to raise kids cause this neighborhood rarely had any major crimes, sure there was quite a lot of theft here but being around Vegas it would be impossible for there to be no crime. Everyone thought of all the places to live around Vegas this was the safest. They couldn't be more wrong. As a young women headed home after her night time jog there was a figure in the shadows watching her every move, the figure knew her schedule as if it was his own.

The women loved jogging at night it was her favorite time, she could feel the cool night air through her hair as she ran. Nobody was around to judge her and nobody could interrupt her thoughts her nightly runs helped her think about everything that had happened in the last year. She had lost her family in a fire and the memory was still fresh in her mind.

_**Flashback**_

_She could remember every detail; she had been coming home from her night class that she had a particularly hard exam. She couldn't wait to get to home to tell her mom and dad about how she had passed it. Her mind was wondered to what it would be like when she was finally able to get into the college she had wanted. Her family was not wealthy in the least and she was doing everything she could to save up money. She remembered her little brother giving her change as she smiled_

"_Here sissy, now you can go." The little six year old said as he handed her two dollars. _

"_Not yet, but thank you kiddo." She had said smiling as she rubbed her little brother's head. _

_She walked faster the memory fresh in her mind she was smiling, that was when she heard it. Sirens screaming, her heart started beating faster as a fire truck drove by heading down her street. She started running as fast as her legs could carry her. __**Please God don't let it be my house! Please let my family be okay! **__Were her only thoughts as she approached she saw the flames, she saw the crowd watching her house from across the street. "Please Noooooooooo!" She screamed her family faces flashing before her eyes as the flames devoured her life._

_**End of Flashback**_

She wished the memories would go away, she wished the pain of losing them would go away it had been 6 months. The pain just wouldn't stop; her friends didn't understand why she never went camping with them and why she never went to the bonfire after graduation. She couldn't fire brought those memories and the images. Nobody understood, even her therapist didn't seem to be able to help her. Her life burned away in that fire. Silent tears started to fall; she finally saw her house in the distance.

The figure in the darkness watched as the young girl entered the house. He was going to help her face her fears, after all fear was weakness. He hated weakness, weakness needed to be destroyed only strong people deserved to live and this girl wasn't strong enough yet. She would be the perfect test subject. He smiled and if anyone could have seen him they would have said his smile showed pure evil.

The girl woke up abruptly, and automatically knew something was wrong that's when she heard something out in the kitchen she looked around the room, but she saw nobody. Maybe it was just her imagination, watching one too many horror movies finally catching up to her. Then a figured dressed in a black hoody and black pants came up behind her. He grabbed a rope out of the black duffel bag he was carrying. "You are too weak to survive!" The figure yelled.

She abruptly turned and as she saw the man her blood ran cold. She tried to move but the figure grabbed her, she looked into his eyes and knew she was going to die. She screamed as loud as she could, but the man covered her mouth quickly. He was too strong for her and he quickly tied her up and dragged her to her bedroom. He dropped her onto her bed and pulled a lighter and some gasoline from his duffel bag. She was absolutely terrified her eyes watering at tears started to pour from her eyes. The man quickly poured the gasoline around her room then the kitchen and living room.

The man flicked open his lighter and stared at the flame. "You know fire is a wonderful thing it kills without mercy, I can't think of a more painful way to go then burning alive." He sneered his voice laced with evil.

The man walked out of the bedroom, as he did he threw the lighter onto the gasoline covered floor. He smiled as he turned and saw the girls fear as the flames surrounded her. He would have loved to watch, but he needed to leave before he was discovered after all he needed to look for his next "patient." Hopefully the next one would be more of a challenge to break.

The woman cried as she felt the flames starting to burn her, so this is what her family had felt. At least now she would finally be with them.

As the fire trucks and police cars sirens came nearer the man slipped away unnoticed into the night. That was good for a practice round, but soon the real challenges would take place. He needed to find his real "patients."


	2. Arsonphobia

**Therapy Can Be Murder**

**A/N:** Okay here is the next chapter my lovely readers/reviewers. I apologize for any grammar and sentence problems because English was always my worst subject. This is going to be my first attempt at writing the character stuff so if anybody is a little off personality wise please tell me and also any ideas you have for me to be able to improve it. Also my first time writing the crime scene stuff to, so please don't flame me. Advice on how to improve would be greatly appreciated though. Also I know its short I'm not good at writing long chapters.

_This is what it looks like when it is somebody's thoughts._

**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own anything related to CSI. (Wish I did though)

**Chapter 1:** Arsonphobia

_This couldn't have happened; I don't believe this, not in this neighborhood, it was suppose to be safe here. _Were the thoughts of the neighbors as they stood outside on their lawns watching the scene unfold in front of them. None of them could believe a young woman had been murdered in their own backyard, sure crime was not unheard of here but none had been this violent.

The red and blue lights flashed casting their distinct patterns over the crime scene, what was left of it anyway. The house had been burnt almost beyond recognition on the inside; the walls were covered with ash and soot, and the once white walls were now gray from soot. The family photos that had been hung on the wall had fallen from the walls and now lay on the floor cracked and burned. Destroyed just like the life of the young woman that had lived her.

Three CSI's had been called to the scene Gil Grissom, Nick Stokes, and Greg Sanders. All three CSIs entered what was left of the house with their kits in hand, the crime scene was a mess, debris from the fire was everywhere and nothing had escaped undamaged.

"This guy obliviously didn't care about stealth." Nick commented as he looked around the room looking over all the destruction that the fire had caused.

"Too bad the neighbors didn't notice until it was too late." Greg added.

It was then that Grissom reentered the living room, both of the younger CSIs failing to notice him leave the room in the first place. "Nick you process the living room, I've got the bedroom, and Greg you process the kitchen and keep your eyes open for anything the killer left behind that wasn't destroyed in the fire."

It was then that Grissom left to process the bedroom, and the sight of the body could have made anybody else vomit. However Gil Grissom was an experienced CSI who had seen many gruesome crime scenes over the years and was unaffected by the sight. The woman had been tied up and gagged so she was unable to scream for help, and she had been burned alive. The rope around her wrists and ankles had been almost completely burned up and same went for the gag. Grissom took a swab and rubbed it under the victim's nails, hoping that maybe she had managed to fight her attacker. There was no guarantee that she had.

There was no sighs of other injuries on the woman's body other then the burns that completely covered her body, so it was a safe guess that COD was burns. The question was why did the killer chose that method to kill the victim there was a chance that one of the neighbors would have seen the fire and that the victim wouldn't have died. _The killer could have chosen a quicker and safer method, but he chose burning her. Now the question is why? _

CSICSICSICSICSI CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Nick looked over the living room, and it was a complete mess. He was wondering where to even start processing the scene, and then he looked at the front door. _Well it's as good as place as any to start._ He doesn't the door knob for prints and came out empty, not much of a surprise the heat probably would have destroyed them even if there had been any. _Oh well it was worth a shot, better to try then to miss something crucial. _Then he did the same for the outside door knob and still nothing.

Nick looked at the floor and noticed a line of carpet that had been burned more than the rest of the carpet around hit. Possibly an accelerator was used, Nick grabbed a swab from his kit and collected a sample of the substance that was still stuck to the carpet. Hopefully they could identify what it was, and then if possible find a way to track it back to the substance depending on what it was. _Hopefully we can nail this guy._

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Greg looked around the kitchen and sighed, at least he had the room that hadn't gotten burned up as bad, the advantage to tile flooring. He figured that by the time the fire had gotten to this part of the house the fire department had been called, sure there was some damage it just wasn't as extensive as the living room, hallway, and bedroom damage. He walked toward the door that lead outside and noticed that there was an outline of a shoe print near the door. _Guess this guy didn't think his footprints would show up after the fire very lucky for us and bad luck for him. _Greg smiled to himself glad for his find and walked closer to the door and noticing the direction of the footprints realized that the suspect must have left through the back door.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICISCSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

About twenty minutes later both Grissom and Nick had finished the processing their rooms and had gathered up there evidence into their kits. Both CSI's wondering what was taking Greg so long; he should have been done before them.

"I'll go get him." Nick said as he walked to through the hallway to the back of the house where the kitchen was located. "Hey Greggo what's taking so long you need help or something?" Nick asked in as he walked into the kitchen. When he got no answer he tried again, getting slightly worried. "Greg?" Still no answer Nick was really starting to panic. Where could Greg have gone, and why didn't he tell them he was going somewhere? Nick's mind automatically went back to his recent abduction and he started fearing the worse for his friend. He had to tell Grissom.

He practically ran back to the living room where Grissom was waiting, when he saw Nick who looked like he had gone slightly pale he face went from concentrated to concern. "Nick what's wrong"

Nick looked at Grissom with near panic in his eyes, "Greg's gone!"

With those two words uttered Grissom face grew pale; his only thought was _please not again._

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The killer smiled to himself he knew who his next victim was.

A/N: Okay I know this chapter was probably boring hopefully I made up for it at the end, also this chapter was a pain in the neck and not fun to write, but had to post this one before I could get going into the next chapter. This was my first attempt at the actually CSI too, so I know it probably wasn't very good. Now I hope I didn't put anybody to sleep, also I am not an expert on crime scenes and this takes place between season five and six, but I have nothing to use for episode references except my season three DVDs and the many fanfics I've read so I'm winging it some of the facts may not be accurate so please don't kill me for it. Also don't kill me for the semi cliffhanger either otherwise you won't know what happens.

**DragonFriend95: **Shout out to my first reviewer of this story, thank for the review. Also you guys should check out the stories this person has written I highly recommend them. Also thanks for helping me decide to post this story.

**Sarcophilus Harrisii**: Glad you think it's interesting sorry about chapter one I didn't even notice I was doing it thank you for pointing it out it helped me be careful in this chapter.

**Moochiecat**: Glad you liked the first chapter, hope I avoided the run-ons. Thank you offering advice.

**CrystallineSolid**: I hope I did a better job with the sentences, I tried not to have them to long also tried to avoid having too many short or choppy sentences. You'll have to tell me if I succeeded in improving. Thank you for the review and saying what I can improve on.

**You can run but you can't hide: **Hope you liked the update, thanks for the review.

**Mma63: **Thank you for reviewing, hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**GregsLabrat: **Glad you liked it, by the way I love your fanfics I'm glad you reviewed my story.


	3. Missing

**Therapy Can Be Murder**

A/N: I'm sure you guys want to kill me after the cliffhanger type ending, but don't worry guys here is the next chapter. I apologize for the shortness of the last chapter I swear it looked longer then that when I typed it out, and hope I did better on this chapter. Again reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. With that final note on with the next chapter hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI if I did Grissom wouldn't have left and Greg would get more screen time. Unfortunately I don't so don't sue trust me I can't afford it.

**Chapter 2: Missing!? **

Grissom was not the type to panic, but even he was getting worried. After Nick's abduction he had been extra careful in looking out for his CSIs, which was one of the major reasons he had made sure to get Ecklie to give him his team back. That way he could watch out for them easier, now it seemed so soon after the team had been reunited something had happened, now they didn't know where Greg was. The scene should have been safe; after all there were at least two police cars out front. What was the likelihood of something like this happening again so soon after they had just gotten the team together again. Grissom had been asking the witnesses outside if they had seen anything, unfortunately not even the officers could offer any information to Greg's whereabouts. He wasn't surprised it wouldn't make much sense if Greg had been kidnapped that the kidnapper would risk being seen.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICISCISCSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Nick meanwhile was in the kitchen wondering what could have happened; if Greg had gotten kidnapped wouldn't there have been a struggle? However nothing in the kitchen seemed out of the ordinary from when they had first arrived, no signs of a struggle. He looked at the door and noticed some dirt by it like it had been opened recently. Nick opened it cautiously opened the door carefully and looked outside. Nick then switched on his flashlight and noticed two trails of foot prints leading away from the house and into the small woods that was a few feet away.

While he was worried about heading into the woods by himself something about nobody being able to see him and not being able to see anyone else was not a comforting idea. However his concern for Greg outweighed any other worries he might have had. As Nick continued forward with his gun in one hand and flashlight in the other he started to notice how far he had gotten from the crime scene. One of the trails was getting really hard to follow the prints seemed to be getting fainter, but one set was still visible. He continued further hoping to find a clue as to where the trail was heading and if he lost sight of it he would have to call for backup.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Greg had found a trail of footprints outside, after he had dusted the door handle for prints and finding nothing, he had then decided to follow the trail. There was bound to be some evidence that the killer had left behind while he was leaving the crime scene. After following the trail for what seemed like ten minutes and being about ready to give up and head back, the trail became impossible to follow at least with a flashlight in the middle of the night. He quickly checked over the bushes near the last set of footprints, using his flashlight to check over the bush as well as possible, he spotted what looked like a piece black fabric. It was possible that it was from the suspect's cloths or maybe from a glove that he had worn, either way it could be useful in determining the killer's identity.

That was when he heard a loud snapping sound and he instinctively jumped and turned around at the same time.

"Geez dude give me a heart attack why don't you." Greg replied as he looked at Nick putting his hand on his chest to emphasize his point.

"Yeah well now we're even, what were you thinking wondering of like that?" Nick asked trying to sound stern, but he was just relieved.

"Just following the evidence." Greg smiled holding up the little zip-lock bag with the piece of fabric in it.

"Do us a favor and next time tell somebody before you do that okay man. You almost gave us a heart attack." Nick said with a sigh.

"Sorry, I didn't notice I went that far." Greg responded as he looked back from the way he came, and finally noticing how far from the crime scene he had gone.

"Well let's just get back, before they start wondering where I went." Nick added and with that both CSI's headed back to the primary crime scene.

Neither CSI noticed the pair of eyes that had been watching from a safe distance away. As they made their way back figure smiled. They would never be able to track him down and they would never stop his fun.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Nick had felt nothing short of pure relief when he found Greg and then he started feeling a little silly about it. In his mind he thought he had overreacted a bit, he had explained to Grissom what had happened. Grissom hadn't seemed to react, but even Nick could tell that he had been secretly relieved that nothing had happened. The neighbors had said they hadn't seen anything, and that they had all been asleep at the time. He didn't understand how nobody saw anything after all it wasn't easy to sleep when the house beside you is boring to a crisp. Nick looked toward the street when he heard another vehicle pull up but this one wasn't an officer. It was a blue car that looked to be really worn down the car had dents on the passenger side door and the back bumper looked like it had recently backed into a pole or something very similar.

The driver got out and stared at the house first in shock which automatically turned into horror. The guy looked to be in his early 20's he had short brown had that looked like it had been recently cut. The man ran toward the house when he saw the body being carried out.

"NO!!!" He screamed as he ran forward, but he only managed to make it as far as the crime scene tape before he was stopped by one of the officers.

"Sir, you can go over there." The officer explained as he held the man back, but that didn't stop him from continuing to try to go forward.

"You don't understand! Please that's my girlfriend please!" The man yelled, still trying to get past the officer.

"Sir please calm down, can you tell us her name." The officer asked calmly understanding that the man was clearly upset.

"Her name was Miranda, Miranda Klingenburg." The man replied softly as he looked over at Nick.

"Do you know of anybody that would want to hurt her?" Nick asked calmly having come over when he had heard the commotion.

"No nobody. Miranda is the nicest girl I have ever met, or at least she was." The man corrected as he looked at the body of his girlfriend being taken away in the van.

"Where were you earlier tonight?" Nick asked.

The man looked at him and said softly. "I was heading back from my parents' house my mom is sick so I was staying with them since Tuesday. I told Miranda I was going to come back today and that I couldn't wait to see her. I just talked to her a few hours ago." When he was down with his story the man sighed, "Please find who did this!" He added.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The three CSIs had just made it back from the scene bringing with them all the evidence from the house that had been useable. Which unfortunately did not include any finger prints, but they had found two different sets of prints. One was the set that had led outside and one footprint had been found in the bathroom now it was all a matter of processing the evidence and hoping something came up. Nick had been able to get a foot impression from the victim's boyfriend who had been more than willing to do anything that would help catch his girlfriend's killer. From what they could tell the boyfriend's didn't match either set, but they were both clearly male from their sizes. The case seemed to be getting more complicated as they went.

"Well the boyfriend's footprints don't match and they are clearly different sizes, one was a size 13 and the other a size 11." Nick explained to the others. They were all gathered around the table in the meeting room.

Grissom just nodded taking in the information, "So the footprints won't help us until we have suspects to compare them to." He summarized and then looked at Greg. "Anything useful from the fabric you found?" Grissom asked.

Greg just shook his head. "Just standard fabric that could've come from somebody's shirt there wasn't anything else on it, sent it to DNA to see if there was anything useful."

"So we have practically nothing until we can get a suspect." Nick replied slightly annoyed at the idea that the guy who had murdered that girl in cold blood could possibly get away with it unless they could find more evidence.

"Maybe we missed something at the crime scene?" Greg stated hopefully.

"I'll go back and check out the scene again." Nick volunteered, to which Grissom nodded. "Go look over everything." He added and Nick just gave a thumbs up as he headed out the door, "Got it boss."

"Well what are we going to do then?" Greg asked.

"You get to do some background checking on the boyfriend and the victim." Grissom stated evenly. "Hey Greg, next time you follow evidence tell somebody, we don't need a repeat of what happened to Nick." Grissom stated looking Greg straight in the eyes.

"Sorry boss I swear it won't happen again. I just got caught up with what I was doing." Greg replied feeling guilty from making everybody worry earlier.

Grissom nodded in understanding, and Greg left to do what he had been assigned.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The man smiled as he looked at his handiwork he had enjoyed this one; the fear had come off of him in waves. He had begged for and panicked and the killer smiled at the memory, he admired the dead body that had bites all over it. The bites hadn't killed him, but the fear had. Time to grab his next victim.

**A/N:** Bet you guys really thought I was that mean, sorry guys no angst stuff yet, but I will get to it I promise. I planned that little twist from the beginning just because I'm kind of evil like that now cue the evil laughter. Also if it was unrealistic for it I can fix it I'll just need to change some stuff around. **Please Review** guys it helps build my self esteem because I kid you not I was absolutely terrified to post this story, still kind of terrified about it actually.

**Allie357:** I'm glad you like the story the idea kind of hit me all of sudden honestly I don't know how I come up with these ideas. The reading aloud thing did help I think, I caught a few mistakes thanks.

**Mwhahahaha18: **First love the pen name thanks for the review I hope the story doesn't disappoint.

**knadineg: **Glad you like this story.

**GregsLabrat: **Glad you liked the last chapter and yeah I hate the actually typing part, never good at catching commas it's a bad habit you could say. Thanks for offering to help me with the forensic stuff by the way.

**DragonFriend95: **Thanks for the review and it's nice to know I got the personalities right. Glad to hear I'm improving with the long sentences to.

Also thank you to everybody that put this story on their Alert/Favorite list that didn't review.


	4. A New Serial Killer

**Therapy Can Be Murder**

**A/N: **So I wanted to give you guys a fast update and I get inspired to type from listening to music and well I've been listening to music a lot hence the semi fast update. Weird how that works isn't it?

_**Disclaimer: **_NO! I don't own it! I just wish I did, oh well a person can dream right?

**Chapter 3: A New Serial Killer!?**

Nick had pulled back into the crime scene, but he was not the only one there. Tyler Anderson, the victim's boyfriend, was there as well. Nick couldn't help but wonder what he was doing there. He didn't have any reason to want back in the house everything in there had been destroyed in the fire. Tyler appeared to be emptying the mailbox, and as he opened an envelope his face grew beat red. Nick immediately got out of his vehicle and went to see what had angered the man so much.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked generally curious.

"This!" Tyler yelled. As he held up the envelope in Nick's face "Some sicko playing a cruel and disturbing joke!"

"Here let me see it." Nick said slipping on a pair of gloves and then holding out his hand to take the envelope and piece of paper.

"Take it, when I find the guy who did that I'm going to kick his ass!" Tyler practically screamed.

"Sir you need to calm down." Nick responded keeping his voice neutral and calm despite the other man's obvious anger.

"My girlfriend's dead! Murdered and some sicko sent me a letter as a joke! You want me to stay calm!" He yelled in response, but then took a deep breath. "Sorry. I'm just frustrated, I have to pay all these bills off and then I'm going back to my parent's house for a while to get things straight." Tyler added with an air of defeat in his voice.

Nick nodded in understanding and looked down at the letter that had sent the man into such an angry rage. In smooth cursive writing the letter read: _Arsonphobia-The irrational fear of fire. _Nick just looked at it with both curiosity and bewilderment. Could the killer have mailed it to the victim prior to her death, maybe he had placed it in the mailbox as he left the crime scene. It could be nothing but some cruel joke like the boyfriend had assumed, but it was worth bringing it back to the lab. It could be a very important clue. Nick dropped the envelope into an evidence bag and sealed it.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Tyler asked hopefully with a hint of desperation in his voice he wanted his girlfriend's murderer behind bars.

"You've done all you can, if you think of anything later on call this number." Nick replied handing him a card with the lab's number written on it.

He nodded in response and left the crime scene, as he did Nick entered the house to get one last look. However even in the daylight there was nothing that was useful that they had already collected. Nick sighed there was nothing he just had to hope that the letter and envelope would give them something useful. He entered his vehicle and drove back to the lab, with what hopefully was the one piece of evidence they needed to catch the killer.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Nick arrived back at the lab twenty minutes later with the new evidence and immediately headed to get it checked for fingerprints. After processing he determined that there were a few useable prints, most of which turned out to be the boyfriend's from when he had opened it. However there were also at least two unidentified sets, but there had been no match in the system so whoever did it didn't have a record yet. Nick sighed there was nothing on the prints, but maybe some DNA could be retrieved from it.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Across town in an abandoned warehouse CSI's Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown stood looking at a recently discovered body the call had come in an hour before. David Phillips was examining the body and was preparing it for transport.

"What do we got David?" Catherine asked noticing that the body was covered in what looked like some form of insect bites that were pink and almost inflamed.

"Well looks like the TOD was 6 hours ago." David replied looking up from the body momentarily.

"Any idea about what kind of bites those are?" Warrick asked looking down at the body and then to Catherine.

"That's more of Grissom's expertise, but they kind of look like spider bites to me." Catherine replied thoughtfully.

"Spider bites?" He asked in a slightly bewildered tone. "I don't think those are what killed the guy though."

The two CSI's began to process the scene, but found a surprising lack of evidence. The only evidence they were able to find were some footprints so far. Warrick looked over the scene and noticed something white on the floor across the warehouse. When he walked over too it he discovered it was an envelope, but what was one doing so far away from the body?

"Hey what do you make of this?" Warrick asked holding up the envelope and turning to look at Catherine.

"Maybe the killer dropped it?" Catherine guessed. "Bag it, it could lead us to our killer."

Warrick nodded and as soon as the two finished processing the scene they headed back to lab.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Nick and Grissom were in the layout room when Greg walked in handing Grissom a piece of paper with some of the background information on the victim.

"She didn't have any family, apparently the only family she did have died in a fire a few months ago." Greg explained.

Grissom raised an eyebrow in thought; it was possible that the method of murder could have been motivated by that information.

"Anything from the envelope or the letter?" Grissom asked turning to Nick who let out a sigh.

"Well I didn't get a hit from the prints or the DNA, so we're back to square one." Nick replied in frustration this case was going nowhere fast.

"Why would the killer leave the letter?" Greg asked with curiosity.

"I don't think this is the killer's last victim. We may have the makings of a serial killer on our hands and this was just round one." Grissom responded which earned concerned looks from both Greg and Nick.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"COD is cardiac arrest." Doc Robbins replied as Catherine walked up.

"Any way to specify what caused the heart attack?" She asked.

He just shook his head all, "All I can do is rule out chemical induced; there was nothing foreign in his blood work or tox screen."

Catherine nodded, "Thanks Doc."

Doc Robbins just smiled and nodded, "Anytime."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Warrick had been examining the envelope the fingerprints had been collected and were being run through so far nothing had turned up though. He had collected some salvia off the envelope seal which was being run as well. Having gathered everything Warrick remained the letter carefully and read it with a frown forming on his face. The letter was written in smooth cursive writing on the front it read _Arachnophobia-The Irrational fear of spiders. _That would explain the spider bites this guy liked messing with people's fears. On the back however something worse was written. _One Down Two to Go._

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"So your guy was covered with spider bites?" Grissom asked Catherine as they sat in the break room."

"Yeah, but the guy died from cardiac arrest." Catherine replied taking a bite of her sandwich.

The two were interrupted when Warrick literally ran into the room. "We have a problem." Warrick stated simply in a serious tone.

"What?" Both Catherine and Grissom asked at the same time.

"Our two DBs the same guy matches both the fingerprints and the DNA from the letters." Warrick stated in a grave tone.

"Then they were killed by the same guy?" Catherine asked in a bewildered tone and turning to Grissom whose face remained expressionless.

"Yeah it looks that way, but the footprints are the same to. I compared them to be sure, both are the same two sets of footprints from both crime scenes."

"This killer has a partner." Grissom concluded.

This was going to be a very serious problem.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The killer smiled he was sure he had the CSI's attention now, and soon it would be time to grab his final victim.

"Is everything prepared?" He asked the other figure.

"Yes sir, everything is ready." The other man replied.

"Good. I have one more job for you."

Sure he was going along with it but he had plans of his own. His partner had been the one to have his fun, and it was time he had his own even if his partner didn't agree with what he wanted.

**A/N: **So what do you guys think of this one didn't see it coming did you? Please review if you liked it the more reviews the more I update. So who do you think they are after?

**GregsLabrat**: Here is an update for you thank you for the review

**Mwhahahaha18:** Yeah I had to make them worry a bit, makes it more realistic in the situation

**DragonFriend95:** I love getting your reviews, see you don't need to worry nothing bad happened to Nick

**Mma63: **Yay I accomplished my goal I wanted you guys to think that, what can I say I love putting twists into my story


	5. Bad News

**Therapy Can Be Murder**

A/N: Yay another quick update, I'm on a role and I'm having a lot of fun writing this you know.

_**Disclaimer: **_So sorry but I don't own it. I only do in my dreams.

**Chapter 4: Bad News**

The case had become a race against the clock to find the evidence they needed. This guy was planning to have more victims, but so far nothing new had come up. They had been searching all possible links between them but had found nothing. The only thing similar was that had both been seeing a therapist, but they had seen different ones from the same clinic. So currently that was their only lead so far. Grissom had called Brass and both had left for the clinic with a warrant ready so they could gain access to the patient records. Judges always seemed to be more understanding when it came to serial killer cases.

The rest of the CSI's sat in the layout room looking over the evidence.

"I wonder why he didn't mention the first victim in the first letter." Sara stated reading over the one of the letters.

"Maybe he didn't kill her." Greg stated.

"If didn't then maybe his partner did, as a warm up or practice." Nick summarized.

"If that's true then we have no idea how many victims total the two of them are going to go after." Catherine replied.

"Hopefully Grissom comes back with some useful information." Warrick added.

Everybody nodded in agreement, because if the one lead they had turned up nothing then they were back to square one. They however didn't have time for setbacks for this case they were racing against the clock.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Gil Grissom and Detective Jim Brass had pulled into the parking lot of one of the clinics in Las Vegas. This was the only link they had found between the two different victims and while they had been seeing different therapists. Even if it was just a small lead it was better than nothing, and they had to hope it would lead to some other clue to the killers' identities. However the receptionist was proving to be very difficult and refused to give them anything.

"Listen we have a warrant and unless you would like to be taken into custody I suggest you cooperate." Brass said looking the blonde haired in the eyes with a serious look on his face.

The blonde women looked at the detective and decided that no matter how much she liked this job there was no way she was getting arrested for it. She quickly picked up the phone on her desk, and as fast as her fingers could she typed in her boss's office number. There were two rings and then a man's voice answered.

"Yes Allison?" The man asked.

"There are two officers here to see you about some of your patients." Allison quickly responded.

"Send them in." The man replied.

Allison hung up the phone and turned back to Brass and Grissom. "Dr. Ellicott will see you now." She stated.

Without a word Grissom and Brass left the lobby and headed to the last officer down the hall. They passed three other offices on the way one read Dr. Benson, Dr. Williams, and the second to the last door read Dr. Simpson. When the two entered the office the first thing they noticed was a desk on the far left side with a bookcase next to it. On the right was anyone would typically find in a therapist office a couch and a chair. Dr. Ellicott was sitting at his desk quietly reading a book and seeming to not notice the two men that had entered his office.

Dr. Ellicott looked to be in his mid to late thirties and he had a medium build with height of roughly 5'8".

"Dr. Ellicott?" Grissom asked to get the man's attention which seemed to work, because as soon as Grissom had said his name he had closed his book and looked up at the two men.

"How may I help you gentlemen?" Dr. Ellicott asked calmly.

"We need to get a copy of all your patients." Grissom replied.

"I'm sorry but I am not allowed to release my patient's records." He responded facial expression never changing from a pleasant smile.

"We thought you might say that. We came prepared." Grissom said with a smile.

"Here is the warrant for your records." Brass stated placing the warrant on the man's desk.

Dr. Ellicott shrugged and immediately typed something into his computer. "There they are printing now; Allison will give them to you on your way out. Unless of course you gentlemen need anything else? Before you ask I was here with patients all day."

Grissom raised an eyebrow in thought. "Why did you feel like you needed to give us an alibi?"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out what a CSI like yourself is doing here, and the fact that you asked for our patient records only verifies what I suspected from the start. You are looking for a murderer, but you won't find one here. I do background checks on all my doctors very thoroughly and none of them are the type to be killers." Dr. Ellicott replied in a serious tone.

Grissom just nodded understanding the logic behind what Dr. Ellicott had said. Grissom looked at the desk and caught sight of the book Dr. Ellicott had set down.

"Studying phobias doctor?" Grissom asked nodding his head to indicate the book on the desk.

"Yes it is after all what my practice is designed to do. We help people get over phobias it's our specialty here after all." Dr. Ellicott responded the smile still on his face.

"We'll be in touch." Brass stated and with those final words the two men left the office.

As soon as he had Allison confirm that they were gone, he made one phone call before leaving his office for the day.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"I don't believe this each victim had a different therapist." Sara sighed as the team looked over the patient files.

"Well it's our only lead so far." Nick replied looking over at her.

"Hey Grissom, Dr. Ellicott said they deal with phobias a lot right?" Greg asked.

Grissom nodded in response wondering what the youngest CSI was thinking.

"Well maybe it's listed in their files somewhere what exactly their phobias are." Greg continued.

"You know he's got a point." Warrick responded grabbing the two victims' files from Sara. He flipped through them scanning each piece of paper carefully until he found what he was looking for. "Here both victims' phobias are listed in their file."

"This means whoever these killers are they had to somehow have access to the victims' files. What I don't understand is how they pick their victims if they have two different therapists is that a coincidence." Catherine said looking out the team who all were lost in thought.

They were still thinking about the case and the connections between the victims when a call came in. What appeared to be a simple body dump outside of Las Vegas in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. Grissom assigned Greg and Nick to the case and told them to be careful, both nodded in understanding.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The two CSIs had pulled up to the crime scene and noticed one loan police car, which didn't seem to strange most of the officers in the department had been sent to some of the possible future victims places. There had been at least twenty other patients at the clinic and not wanting to take any chances they were watching houses.

"Next time I'm driving." Greg stated as he and Nick grabbed their kits from the back of the vehicle.

"What's wrong with my driving?" Nick asked in confusion.

"Nothing, it's just that I swear my grandma drives faster than you did on the way here." He replied giving Nick one of his trademark smirks.

"Well at least I got us here in one piece. If I let you drive we'd be in tiny bits and pieces all over the road." Nick replied sporting a small smirk of his own.

Greg had a surprised look on his face as the two started walking the short distance to the warehouse. "My driving isn't that bad!" Greg defended.

Nick just smiled and patted him on the back. "Yeah it is man."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The victim was a blonde female and she had puncture wounds all over her body that almost resembled something you would get from a shot. However these were a lot bigger and deeper than any shot would give somebody. The body had been taken shortly after that and finding no prints both starting searching for anything else that could be used. There were two sets of footprints we gave both CSI's a bad case of déjà vu. With the serial case still fresh in both of their minds they were now looking for something specific: a letter.

"Nick!" Greg yelled from the other side of the warehouse. Nick immediately came running over noting the look of fear on Greg's face.

Nick then looked at the opened letter in Greg's hand. He took it from him and what it said made his blood freeze and his heart speed up. It read in the same smooth cursive writing: _You're the last one._

Nick's face grew white as a sheet and as he looked at Greg they both knew they had to get out of there and fast!

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom had sent Nick and Greg to the other case, because they had no reason to suspect that it had been part of the serial killer case. None of the other bodies had been moved from where they had died and they had been able to keep the cases out of the news so far. The killers would have had no reason to change his MO. However Gil Grissom was soon going to come to realize that it had been a mistake to send them to that crime scene.

As the four CSIs still left at the lab looked over there evidence one last time Grissom's cell phone rang.

"Grissom." He answered.

"Gil we have a problem." Said the voice of Jim Brass, and that was when Grissom knew something horrible had happened at that scene.

**A/N: **How's that for an update :) So who did they get what happened? Only I know you guys just have to wait. **Mwahahaha **

**Mma63: **Yep that's me I love twists so nobody sees it coming, well the only time I've referred to the culprit is generally at the end of chapters but that was the first actual "scene" so to speak.

**Nobody's Love: **I love keeping people in suspense with this one I think I build it up enough for people.

**DragonFriend95: **Your about to find out what happened so keep reading on.

**GregsLabrat: **Well here is a fast update for you hope you like this one.

**Thanks for the reviews guys they make me a very happy writer :)**


	6. In Some Serious Trouble

**Therapy Can Be Murder**

A/N: Enjoy the update guys, and of course review if you like it please. I can't believe I'm already to chapter five and loving every minute of writing this by the way. Hurray for no homework and a long weekend.

_Disclaimer: _Nope still don't own it. You guys will be the first to know if I ever do.

**Ch. 5 In Some Serious Trouble**

Greg and Nick looked down at the letter and immediately decided that they needed to leave and come back with more officers. Nick didn't want to take any chances they could continue processing the scene after they had backup.

"We need to leave now." Nick replied trying to keep his voice calm, but he was getting a really bad feeling about the whole situation.

Greg nodded in agreement wanting to leave just as much as Nick did. Both CSIs quickly grabbed their kits and immediately exited the warehouse. The second they were outside they knew something was wrong. The officer that had been assigned to the scene was nowhere in sight, but his car was still there. Nick's immediate response was to draw his gun and he kept his eyes searching the area.

"Stay behind me." Nick said, and Greg nodded he didn't need to be told twice.

Both CSIs cautiously approached the vehicle and as Nick walked slowly around to the passenger side of the vehicle he spotted the officer on the ground. The man had a bloody gash on his head and had clearly been hit with something. That was when Nick heard something behind him and he turned around quickly and what he saw made his blood freeze.

A man that looked to be in his mid to late 30's who had short black hair was standing behind him. However it was the fact that he had a gun pointed at Greg who was on the ground clearly unconscious. Nick cursed under his breath, not understanding how the guy had been quiet enough to sneak up on them. The fact that he hadn't noticed the man until now made Nick frustrated, why hadn't he noticed sooner and been able to prevent this situation from happening in the first place.

"What did you do to him!" Nick asked enraged at the fact that this man had hurt one of his friends.

"He's fine. I just think the kids going to have a pretty big headache." The man replied never moving his gun from its position to make sure Nick didn't try anything.

"What do you want?" Nick questioned trying to keep his voice calm and even. He just hoped he would be able to get them out of this situation.

"Well my partner sent me here to fetch a CSI. Now I'm just deciding which one of you I want, personally I'm leaning towards this one." The man said giving Nick a cold smile.

"No!" Nick replied temporarily losing his calm. He didn't want this man to take Greg to do who knows what to him.

"Tell you what since I'm such a nice guy if you come quietly, then I'll leave your friend here." The man replied never losing his smile.

Nick just nodded in understanding. The man then pointed his gun at Nick, "Get moving then."

Nick started walking in the direction the man had indicated. Before he got more than five feet he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and he lost consciousness.

"Oops guess I lied." The man said smirking and immediately put both CSIs in his van, after all why just grab when you can have both.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The officer had woken up approximately ten minutes later with a pounding headache, and had immediately called it in. Both of the CSIs he had been sent to protect were gone and he knew it was his fault. Ten minutes after he had made the call Detective Jim Brass arrived on the scene.

"What happened?" Brass demanded.

"I got hit from behind sir and when I woke up the two CSIs were gone. I'm sorry."

Brass knew what he had to do as much as he hated to have to deliver the bad news. He dialed Grissom's number into his cell phone and it after two rings it was answered. "Gil I have some bad news." He said with a remorseful voice.

"What happened Jim?" Grissom's worried voice asked.

"The officer assign to the scene got knocked out. Stokes and Sanders are gone." He replied.

"We'll be there in ten minutes." Was the reply.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The three CSIs that had overheard Grissom's conversation had automatically known that something was wrong.

"What happened?" Catherine asked. With worry in her voice that seemed to reflect the other two's faces.

Grissom let out a sigh hating to break the news to his three remaining team members. "Greg and Nick are missing."

Sara let out a gasp while Warrick hit his fist on the table.

"This can't be happening again!" Warrick said his voice rising in frustration.

Why did this stuff always happen to them, did they break a mirror or something. It didn't make sense they were CSIs they shouldn't have all this stuff happen to them when all they were trying to do was their jobs.

"We're leaving as soon as were ready, so everybody bring your kits." Grissom stated getting into his scientist state of mind if they were going to find there guys they needed to move fast.

CSICSICSISCICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Nick woke up with a throbbing head and let out a small groan. This was just not his day, heck it just wasn't his year in general. First he had gotten kidnapped then buried alive, and now here he was kidnapped again by a serial killer no less. He looked at his surroundings and noticed that he was in a small room that was probably part of a warehouse. He had to be outside of Vegas, because he didn't hear signs of traffic. Then he noticed he wasn't the only one in the room and his eyes grew wide, the man had said he only wanted one of them. Then again Nick knew you probably shouldn't trust the word of a killer.

He walked over to were Greg was and shook him trying to wake him up. "Come on Greggo now's not the time to take a nap."

Greg's eyes opened slightly as he looked up at Nick. "N…Nick."

"Yeah, nice to see you back in the land of the living again." Nick said in relief as he sat down next to him.

Greg sat up slowly holding his, "Did you get the license plate of the semi that hit me."

Nick let out a small smile. Even in a serious situation like this Greg still had his sense of humor.

"Probably the same one that hit me." Nick replied with a small smile.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Greg asked starting to get worried but trying not to show it.

"Don't know yet. I tried the door but it's locked." Nick sighed.

"Guess they don't want us to be able to escape too easily." He replied.

"Yeah, but we shouldn't need to worry. I'm sure Grissom and everybody are probably already working on finding us." Nick said in encouragement, but he was saying it as much to help keep himself from worrying.

"Well we did find you last time." Greg responded.

"Yeah you did Greggo." Nick said with a weak smile. _I just hope they find us in time._

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSISCICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The team had found nothing at the scene they had seen signs of a struggle and found some blood that they had running to see if they could find a match. Everyone was worried they had seen the horrible deaths that the previous victims had been through. None of them wanted to see either of their friends go through that kind of horror or pain.

"The DNA doesn't match the letters from the previous cases." Sara said sadly as she looked at the results of the DNA test.

"That means that whoever suspect two is. He's the one that grabbed them." Warrick summarized.

"I think we should talk to Dr. Ellicott again, he's our only lead." Catherine said looking at Grissom who nodded.

With that the two lead CSIs were on their way back to Dr. Ellicott's office.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSISCSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"I'm sorry Dr. Ellicott isn't in right now." Allison stated with not a hint of actually being sorry in her voice.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" Catherine asked, and Allison just shook her head.

"No again I'm sorry." She replied.

"We need to get into his office." Grissom stated.

"Why?" Allison asked curiously.

"I believe we may have left something important to our investigation in there." He explained.

Allison just nodded, "Fine, but don't tell my boss. I really don't want to get fired."

Grissom nodded and smiled. "Don't worry we won't."

Grissom and Catherine entered the office and noticed that there were a couple of boxes packed full with books.

"Looks like Dr. Ellicott plans to move." Catherine said looking into one of the opened boxes which was stacked full of books.

Grissom however was looking for something specific, and as soon as he opened one of the other boxes he found it. The same book that Ellicott had been reading when he and Brass had came the day before. "I believe I found a DNA sample we can compare to our suspects." Grissom said holding up the book.

Catherine just nodded and then opened the last box. On the top of the pile was a black notebook curious she opened and what she saw made her gasp.

"I think Dr. Ellicott is definitely one of our suspects." Catherine said holding the notebook open to Grissom.

Grissom frowned while reading it. Every victim's name was written on it, but the last name on the list was one of his CSIs names.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"I didn't want that one!" Ellicott yelled.

"Well you have all your victims and I wanted one of my own." The man replied calmly.

"Fine." Ellicott grumbled. He had the one he wanted his partner could do whatever he wanted with the other one.

The man smiled this was going to be fun.

**A/N: Yay an update and now you know who the killer is. Oh I tricked yah see they both got grabbed but for different reasons. Also you get a prize if you guess what show I got the name Ellicott from.**

**DragonFriend95: **Yeah I love creating suspense and I like to think I'm good at it

**GregsLabrat: **See they both got grabbed adds to the suspense

**Mwhahahaha18: **Yeah poor guys their both in trouble now

**Allie357: **I'm so glad to hear I have improved and yep I know I'm evil with cliffies

**Nobody's Love: **Do not fear the whumping is coming soon


	7. Your Worst Nightmares

**Therapy Can Be Murder**

A/N: Yay another one, got more review for last chapter so that makes me happy. Hoping to hit fifty reviews by the end of this story I already got 34 so far so not too far away only 16 more to reach fifty. Keep reviewing guys.

Disclaimer: Heck no! I don't own it!

**Chapter 6: Your Worst Nightmares**

_Nick Stokes _was the name written on the bottom of the page. Catherine and Grissom looked at each other.

"If they were after Nick then why did they grab Greg too?" Catherine asked in puzzlement giving Grissom a concerned look.

"I don't know, but we at least know who has them." Grissom replied with determination.

"Yeah, but the question is where?" She responded.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

They had been sitting in the dark for what felt like days when in reality it was only an hour tops. That was when the door creaked opened to reveal the same man that had taken them from the crime scene. The man had a gun in his hand obviously ready to use it if they tried anything.

"You first." The man said pointing the gun at Nick's chest.

Nick however definitely didn't want to go with the guy, and not to mention he didn't want to leave Greg in there by himself. The man noticed Nick's hesitation and decided to change tactics.

"You don't come peacefully I'll put a bullet in your friend." The man said smirking as he pointed the gun at Greg who instinctively stiffened at the sight of the gun pointed directly at his chest.

That was the only coaxing Nick needed, he didn't want to be responsible for his friend's death. It was already his fault that he had gotten kidnapped in the first place. Nick walked forward and looked back at Greg who had a look of fear on his face. Nick tried to convey the message that they were going to be fine, weather it worked or not he didn't know because the man shoved him out the door. Then for the second time in a few hours he was met with a sharp pain and then blackness.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The team had found nothing that gave them any sort of clue to where Ellicott was holding their friends. So know they were trying to track down his partner hoping that would lead somewhere. So for now they were checking phone records. Warrick came running in with a paper in his hand, and let out a deep breath. As he looked up he was met with three sets of worried eyes.

"Ellicott made multiple calls, but only one name appeared constantly." Warrick replied putting the paper on the table.

"Most of the calls were made to a man named Jack Mason." Grissom said reading over the paper.

"His mom is the only relative that lives here." Warrick continued.

"I think we need to talk to Mrs. Mason." Catherine replied.

"Agreed. Warrick you and Sara check to see if there is anywhere Mason would go to be secluded.

Both nodded in agreement and immediately left the room while the two older CSIs looked at each other.

"If we don't find them soon.." Catherine started to say but stopped when Grissom held up his hand.

"We will find them." Grissom replied in determination.

"I hope you're right." She whispered softly.

Grissom hoped he was right too. He couldn't afford to be wrong not with two of his CSIs' lives at stake.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The house was small and white. Not a house you would expect a serial to live in, but when were serial killers what you expected them to be. Most people who found out that they had been living next to one always said that they had been a pleasant neighbor. If serial killers were good at one thing it was blending in.

Catherine knocked on the door, and was greeted by an elderly women who looked to be somewhere around the age of sixty at least.

"Can I help you miss?" The women replied looking up at Catherine.

"Yes we need to know if your son has been hope recently." Catherine replied.

The women shook her head. "I'm sorry my Jacky hasn't been home since this morning."

Catherine was disappointed, but didn't know what she had expected these guys had thought everything out. Mason wouldn't have been stupid enough to wait around at his house when he knew the cops were going to be looking for him.

"Do you know where he would go?" Grissom asked calmly.

Gil Grissom was good at not showing his emotions and remaining calm at least on the outside. Inside he was just as worried about Nick and Greg as the rest of his team was if not a little more. He was also feeling guilty for sending them to the crime scene in the first and felt that he should have gone with them.

The women just shook her head. "That boy doesn't tell me anything. I swear he wants to give me a heart attack sometimes. He also stays out to late." She said with what sounded like remorse in her voice.

"If he does come home call us." Grissom said handing the women the number his number. The women nodded.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Mason had come back, but Nick wasn't with him. This made Greg feel even worse and more worried about the situation.

"What did you do to Nick!" He yelled at him while glaring forgetting his fear momentarily.

"Don't worry Greggy you'll get your turn." Mason said in a voice that was full of evil

The way the he said those words made Greg regret saying anything, and he really didn't want to know what this man planned to do. The man stepped in the room more, and Greg instinctively took a step back. The Mason had the gun in his hand still and was still pointing it at him.

"Turn around." He demanded.

"Why?" Greg asked trying to keep his voice even, but inwardly winced at the fear in his voice.

"Just do it or I'll make you." Mason replied slightly losing his temper for the first time.

Not about to argue with the man with the gun, Greg complied and turned his back to the man. That was when the man grabbed his arms and Greg began to struggle in fright. He stopped when he got a smack in the head with the gun. The man tied his hands together with rope, and pulled him out of the room.

"What are you going to do!?" He asked terrified of what the answer was going to be.

"You'll find out soon enough." Was the only response as the man pushed him forward to keep him moving.

They went through a door that led to another sectioned off part of the warehouse. In the middle of the room was chair.

"Sit." The man said.

Seeing the only other option was either to get hit again or shot. He obeyed and sat down which the man smiled at.

"Good at least you know how to listen." Mason smirked not being phased from the death glares Greg was sending him. If anything they made the guy smile more.

Mason went around to the back of the chair which made Greg stiffen. He didn't know what Mason was doing and the fact he couldn't see him made it ten times worse. He felt the ropes on his wrist loosen, but before he could get comfortable Mason grabbed his arms again and tied them behind the chair securely. Mason came back around to the front of the chair then smirked. He pulled out a pocket knife from back pocket and held it in front Greg's face.

"So what are you afraid of?" Mason asked smugly.

Greg just kept his eyes on the knife that had moved dangerously close to his neck. He let out a breath when the knife was taken away, but what Mason held out next gave him an even worse feeling about where this was heading.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Nick was sure he had a concussion; being knocked out twice in one day couldn't be good for anybody. The air was stuffy and he was starting to feel warm. Something was telling him not to open his eyes, but he didn't listen to the urge. Instantly he had kept his eyes shut. _God not again please anything but this. _He was back in his worst nightmare all over again, and this time he didn't think he was making it out alive. His heart starting beating faster, and despite being sure nobody was going to hear him he screamed at the top of his lungs. "HELP!!!!!!! SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Of course the only person that heard Nick's desperate plea was the one that had put him in there, and he smiled at Nick's panic.

**A/N: Okay Nick fans want to kill me now so I'm going to have to go into hiding or the writer's protection program at the very least.**

**Nobody's Love: Nope it's definitely not going to be fun for our boys and that's for sure**

**GregsLabrat: Well you were right when you guessed Ellicott was after Nick **

**Mwhahahaha18: That's why I give you cliffhangers it makes people want to read more**

**mudhousejunkie224: Ding Ding we have a winner that is correct I got the name Ellicott from a Supernatural episode :) As your prize you get a box of cyber cookies and the fast update**

**Moochiecat: Thanks for the nice review glad you liked the cliffhanger**

**DragonFriend95: Yes I love the suspense so I just had to kidnap both my fav guys**

**Charlie: I'm glad you liked it thank you very much for reviewing**

**Knadineg: Ironically I think I know what CM episode you're talking about been a long time since I've seen the episode actually**

**Loved the reviews guys please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. :)**


	8. A Very Bad Day

**A/N: Not much to say except enjoy the update guys I know I enjoy writing this fic, maybe a little too much. I'm officially evil MWAHAHA! Sorry couldn't resist. :P**

**Therapy Can Be Murder**

_Disclaimer: _You'd think they know I don't own it by now.

**Chapter 7: A Really Bad Day**

He tried to stay calm with every ounce of will power and self control he had, but failing miserably. Why did things like this always happen to him? He had now been nearly shot at least three times, been stalked, and now buried alive for the second time in less than a year. He had given up yelling for help knowing for sure it was useless to try. He had to save his air, at least as much as possible. His heart was still beating a mile a minute and nothing was going to stop that. The air kept getting hotter and if it was possible he felt even more claustrophobic then he had when he had first woken up. Why couldn't this nightmare just be over at this point he didn't care how it ended as long as it would be over soon. He just closed his eyes in defeat.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSISCICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The knife had been unsettling, but when Mason had brought out his lighter and flicked it open Greg's heart started beating faster. He didn't want to look as scared as he felt, and tried to hide it. However it didn't seem to work. Mason had a sick smile on his face.

"So that's it isn't it." Mason replied with an almost gleeful smile on his face.

"What?" Greg asked inwardly cursed on the way his voice hitched in fear.

"Looks what I know what little Greggy is afraid of." Mason chuckled.

The little moved closer to his face and he flinched and tried to move as far away from the flame as possible. However in his current position he only succeeded in moving a few inches. He closed his eyes waiting for the burning sensation but it didn't come. Greg cautiously opened his eyes and saw Mason was standing a few feet away.

"You know I think your friend has it easy." Mason commented thoughtfully.

Greg had been so freaked out that he had completely forgotten about Nick. Which made him feel horribly guilty, he had a feeling Nick was probably in worse trouble then he was.

"What?" He asked wanting to know what they had done to Nick.

"I give it maybe an hour before he runs out of air in his little coffin." Mason replied smirking.

Greg knew what that meant, they had buried Nick! He didn't deserve that! Nick had already been through that once! "You sick bastard!" He yelled not the type to lose his temper easily, but the thought of his best friend going through that kind of hell all over again made his blood boil.

"Tsk tsk, Greggy you should watch your language." Mason responded shrugging as he walked over to where Greg was still tied up.

Before Greg knew what happened he felt the way to familiar feeling of heat against his arm that kept getting worse. Mason was holding the flame right against his skin and he bit his lip trying not to give him the satisfaction of hearing him scream. The longer he tried to hold in the scream the more the pain intensified. Despite trying to hold it back a scream of pain finally escaped. Mason just had a sadistic grin on his face. Then Mason moved the flame to his other arm, and this time it came out as a whimper.

It went on like that for what felt like forever. Finally Mason stopped, but by that time Greg was in too much pain to focus. It still felt like he was getting burned, even the lab explosion hadn't made him feel this bad. He just wanted to pass out; at least then maybe it wouldn't hurt as much. What was the worst part was Mason had smiled every time he had gotten burned. The Mason's sadistic smile and evil look in his eyes would forever be imprinted on his mind. That was when he finally gave up the battle for awareness.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Dr. Ellicott had been watching the live feed he had set up in Nick's coffin. It was interesting that he had managed to last so long without given up hope. Nick had lasted longer than expected, but that was what made this so interesting in the first place. He had heard the unmistakable cries of pain from the other part of the warehouse. Mason was having fun with the other one, but Ellicott didn't care either way. As long as Mason left him to his work undisturbed he was perfectly fine with it.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Mason rented out a warehouse for storage." Warrick said while entering the room to meet worried faces.

"Where?" Sara asked hopeful that was where their friends were.

"About twenty minutes to the south of here." He replied.

"Call Brass and tell him we have a location." Grissom responded.

As soon as the call was made the four CSIs quickly got into their vehicle and drove as fast as possible. They were getting their friends back no matter what!

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Dr. Ellicott had been too interested in watching Nick to notice the fact that officers had entered the building. The second he heard "Freeze!" He got angry. How dare they interrupt his work! Nobody had ever interrupted him before so he drew the gun he had brought with him. As he turned pointing the gun at the officer he was shot in the chest and instantly fell back dead onto the ground. This was one criminal that Detective Jim Brass was not going to feel remorse for shooting. He looked at the screen that Ellicott had been watching and almost turned pale at the sight. Nick was in another underground coffin! They had to find where, he ordered his officers to go outside and search for any sides of the ground being recently disturbed.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

He couldn't breath! He was out of air, and he started coughing. He knew this was the end, but that didn't stop from pounding on the lid. He didn't want to die here! Then he heard somebody digging and he had new hope that he was going to get out of here. The lack of oxygen however made him pass out just as light finally relieved.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Meanwhile while Brass and some of the other officers had went through the front. The team of CSIs had gone through the back. They couldn't just sit and wait when their friends were in trouble so they had come to the silent agreement to enter the warehouse. They kept as silent as possible, not wanting to alert either Mason or Ellicott of their presence. There was one door to another room, and they heard somebody from inside. They couldn't make out what the person was saying, but they heard a painful cry that made their hearts stop. Not willing to wait and fearful of what had happened Grissom opened the door quickly with his gun in hand. What the four CSIs saw made the blood freeze.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Brass cursed under his breath. They had found Nick, but the rest of the CSIs were gone! He had told them to wait to check out the other side of the building, but they hadn't listened. He wasn't really surprised he wouldn't have been able to stay waiting if he was in their position either. He motioned for two of his officers to come with him to the back side of the building. He just hoped that the CSIs hadn't gotten themselves into trouble.

**A/N: Another chapter down and now I feel kind of bad for hurting Greggo, but hey that's what you guys read angst stuff for right?**

**Nobody's Love: I know bad me and my mean cliffies**

**DragonFriend95: Hurray I got dragon bodyguards :P Now you know what I went with for the phobia hopefully not to lame or anything**

**GregsLabrat: Yeah you got it I went with fire cause it was the one thing that made sense to me**

**Mma63: Nuts you saw it coming shoot, hope you liked this update**

**Allie357: Yay I earned the title of queen of updates :)**

**mudhousejunkie224: Glad you like the fast updates**

**HeAr Me OuT: I'm really glad you like this story**

**Thank you everybody for the reviews and I'm almost done with this story so keep reviewing please guys.**


	9. Don't Let Go

**A/N: Only probably two more chapters to go, I hope you guys enjoy this one. Yay just five more reviews and I reach fifty! :) I was dreadfully close to getting writer's block on this chapter, so hopefully the chapter's okay.**

**Therapy Can Be Murder**

_Disclaimer: _Don't own it! How many times do I have to say it! Sheesh

**Chapter 8: Don't Let Go**

Mason had enjoyed this, but he knew he wasn't going to get much more out of him. Greg was barely conscious and had been drifting in and out of it for the last ten minutes. Mason didn't want to stop yet, so he retrieved his lighter one more time. Greg instinctively tried to pull away, but couldn't. The lighter was back again against the same spot on his arm it had started, which only made it worse than the first time. It was more painful than any of the other burns so far, and he cried out in pain.

The door flew open then and the four CSIs had their guns drawn. They were however unprepared for the sight that greeted them. The first thing they were aware of was the burns that covered most of the youngest CSIs arms and stomach. Their momentarily shock was enough for Mason to pull out has gun, and point it at Greg's head.

"Didn't think you CSIs were smart enough to figure it out." Mason said smirking.

The four CSIs were barely containing their anger. At the sight of their friend in so much pain there wasn't a single one of them that didn't want to shoot Mason in the head.

"I suggest you drop your guns." Mason said calmly. "I will have no problem putting a bullet in his brain."

They knew he was being serious from his tone of voice. Grissom nodded to his team to drop their guns, though he was reluctant to. He knew they couldn't risk Mason shooting Greg.

"Very good." Mason said smirking.

"Let him go Mason." Grissom stated keeping his voice as even as possible given the current situation.

"Now why would I do that? After all we were having so much fun." He replied smugly.

Greg winced at Mason's words and the four CSIs felt horrible. He never should've had to go through that kind of trauma or horror. None of them knew what to do; the situation had gone from bad to worse in less than five minutes.

"You sick bastard! Let him go!" Warrick yelled finally losing his calm.

"You should really watch that temper. After all we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Greggy here." Mason replied.

Warrick just clenched his hands into fists trying to control his anger. He didn't want to cause Greg to get shot. Catherine and Sara had tears forming in their eyes as they kept their eyes on Greg. He was barely keeping his eyes open anymore. They needed to get him out of here. Grissom kept his eyes on Mason. The man clearly had no intention of letting Greg go, and Grissom didn't know what to do.

"You know I think I've had enough fun." Mason said smiling as his finger tightened on the trigger and a gun shot rang out.

Nick woke up to a bright light, and he knew he was finally out of his coffin. His throat hurt and when he tried to speak he couldn't find his voice.

"Mr. Stokes, you shouldn't try to talk." A paramedic said to him calmly.

Nick noticed something amiss about the situation. Where were his friends? Then he remembered, Greg was probably hurt somewhere. His heart began to race.

"Sir you need to calm down!" The paramedic responded putting his hand on Nick's chest to prevent him from sitting up.

Nick however was no longer listening, but then he felt a needle in his arm. He looked over at the other paramedic who had a syringe in his hand. Nick started getting drowsy and passed out. The paramedic had a look of apology on his face, but he had no choice but to sedate him.

The dead body of Jack Mason lay on the ground blood coming from a gunshot wound in his head. The four CSIs turned to see Jim Brass holding out his gun from the entrance to the room. Everyone let out a collective breath that they had all been holding.

"Next time wait for backup." Brass said looking to Grissom who nodded in response.

Without a second to waste the CSIs ran over and untied Greg's wrists.

"You…..gotta……find……Ni…..ck" He whispered weakly when he was finally free.

"Don't worry we found him." Brass replied.

Greg gave a weak relieved smile, and then passed out. Luckily Catherine and Sara had been close enough to catch him before he had hit the ground.

"We have to get him to the hospital." Catherine responded in a concerned voice noticing how hot Greg was.

Grissom nodded. All of the CSIs were glad they had found Nick and Greg, but they knew neither of them was out of the woods yet.

Nick hadn't been in bad physical condition. He had been pretty badly dehydrated, but that wasn't what the team was worried about. They were worried about his mental state after being buried alive for the second time. Nick was still resting, and the doctor had explained that they wouldn't be able to take to him until the sedative had worn off. Grissom wasn't sure Nick would ever be able to fully recover from his ordeal now.

Greg's condition wasn't looking good either. He had gotten an infection, and in his weakened state the doctors weren't sure if he was going to make it. They had just gotten back and yet the possibility was there that they would lose him anyway. The team couldn't believe that could lose him just like that. Greg was the youngest and the least experienced he wasn't supposed to go through something like this. He was one of the nicest people any of them knew, and yet he had suffered through so much pain.

_Don't let go on us. _Was the silent plea all of the CSIs that sat in the waiting room of Desert Palms hospital that night.

**A/N: Okay hope that chapter was okay, I had to make sure they were both rescued. I'm thinking I have one or two more chapters left to this one. Yes I know short chapter bad me. :( My page breaks don't work anymore dang it!!!!!!!  
**

**DragonFriend95: Yeah we all love Greg angst don't we :P**

**GregsLabrat: See wasn't so bad I just let everybody's imagination run to the worst possible conclusions/ideas**

**FuTuR3 4NsChIk: I get them out so fast cause I have absolutely no social life and I just love writing**

**Knadineg: I'm really glad you like this story**

**Thanks for the reviews everybody I love getting them :)**


	10. Getting Back To Normal

**A/N: Keep up the reviews please. Did I mention I am making the medical stuff up? Good thing I'm not a doctor that's all I have to say on that. :P Okay two in morning so again sorry if its not the greatest conclusion ever. I lost my motivation.  
**

**Therapy Can Be Murder**

_Disclaimer: No for the hundredth time I don't own it!_

**Chapter 9: Getting Back to Normal**

_He was suffocating and trapped. He pounded on the lid as hard as possible. He had to get out! He didn't want to die like this! "SOMEBODY HELP!" He yelled, but nobody answered his pleas for help. "Nick….Wake up…" He heard a voice say. _

Nick sat upright on his bed. Thank god it had just been a nightmare he wasn't in that coffin again. He was fine with plenty of air. He looked over beside his bed and noticed that Grissom was sitting in a chair next to his bed.

"You okay?" Grissom asked looking at Nick with concern.

Nick just nodded. "I'm okay Gris." Was his response.

Grissom suspected that Nick wasn't telling him the truth, but he wasn't going to pry. When Nick was ready to talk he would. Nick suddenly had a concerned look on his face.

"How's Greg?" Nick asked worriedly as he locked eyes with Grissom.

Grissom wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Nick the news, but he decided that Nick had a right to know.

"He's not doing to good Nick." He replied with a heavy heart.

"How bad? What happened to him?" Nick asked his heart dropping and he almost dreaded hearing what Grissom said.

"He's got a pretty serious infection from the burns." Grissom explained not wanting to go into too much detail knowing it would only upset Nick more. However it didn't seem to make much of a difference because Nick drew the conclusion on his own.

"That sick bastard! When I get my hands on him…" Nick half yelled.

Grissom held up his hand to stop Nick's rant. "Nick, Mason and Ellicott are both dead."

Nick calmed down a bit and under his breath he muttered. "Good."

Grissom heard the quiet word and nodded in agreement. He had been thinking the very same thing that Nick had.

"Is he going to be okay?" Nick asked.

Grissom just shook his head in sadness. "The doctors aren't sure."

* * *

Nick was okay which set everybody's minds at ease a bit, but not by much when they still had a very strong possibility that they could still lose Greg. Nick had left his own room despite the doctor telling him to rest. Not one of his team mates had tried to stop him either. Once Nick has his mind set on doing something nobody was going to be able stop him from doing it. Now he waited with everybody else. Catherine had offered to give her chair to Nick, but he had decline the offer. He was standing and almost took to pacing back and forth. The waiting was the worst part of the whole experience. Any minute a doctor could walk in and tell them that Greg was gone.

Nick couldn't image what would be like if they lost him. He didn't want to think about it so he just closed his eyes and waited for the news good or bad. The doctor had said that if Greg made it through the next couple of hours he would be fine. Somehow it didn't make him feel better and what was even worse was that he knew it was his fault. If only he had heard Mason coming when they were at the crime scene none of this would've happened. _Please let him be okay._

* * *

The doctor had come back, but his face was unreadable. Five pairs of worried eyes met his and his face broke into a small relieved smile. All five CSIs let out a collective breath they had all been holding. Greg was going to be okay.

"I will ask that only one of you visit him at a time. He is still very weak, and won't be up to having many visitors right away." He explained briefly. The CSIs nodded in understanding.

* * *

They had all agreed to let Nick see Greg first. That was where he currently sitting in one of the chairs in Greg's room. Nick almost couldn't do it at first. He wasn't awake yet, but Nick honestly didn't expect to him to be. He was covered in bandages and looked horrible; then again Nick didn't know what he had expected. It was almost unnatural to Nick that Greg was so still and silent. He was always bounding with enthusiasm and energy.

"Ni……Nick?" A small voice asked.

Nick looked up and a small smile formed on his face.

"Hey Greggo, how are you feeling?" Nick asked and then thought to himself what a dumb question it was. Knowing the answer was that he probably felt horrible.

"Co….could be worse." Greg replied giving a weak smile.

"I'm sorry." Nick responded.

Greg had a puzzled look on his face. "For what?" He asked thoroughly confused at what Nick was apologizing for.

"For getting you into this." Nick said sadly.

"Not your fault." Greg replied cursing the fact that he still felt so tired.

"I should have heard Mason coming." He said thoroughly believing that he could have prevented this.

"You couldn't have known, and besides he was closer to me. If anybody should have heard him it was me." Was the weak response.

Nick shook his head, "It wasn't your fault."

"Well it wasn't yours either so stop blaming yourself." Greg whispered.

Nick finally gave in and nodded, "Okay Greggo."

Greg however didn't respond because he had fallen asleep again. Nick smiled a bit, because now he knew for certain that Greg was going to be okay.

* * *

Each team member took turns visiting Greg. The doctors wanted to keep him for a few more days to make sure none of the burns led to another infection. Grissom had told Nick to take off as much time as he needed, and Nick was constantly at the hospital keeping Greg company. Which Greg had been immensely grateful for, because as he had said he was going stir crazy being cooped up for days on end.

"Man if I have to each anymore of this nasty hospital food I'm going to hurl." Greg muttered.

Nick just laughed and replied, "I thought you didn't mind hospital food."

"Yeah it's not bad for the first day or two but after awhile it starts to leave a really nasty taste in your mouth." He responded and then added as an afterthought. "Don't suppose I could convince you to sneak me in some real food?"

"Sure, but if your doctor says something you didn't get it from me." Nick smirked.

"Deal. A cheeseburger would be nice." He said licking his lips at the thought of real food.

"One cheeseburger coming up." Nick replied as he left the room. "Be back in a few."

* * *

Nick couldn't help shake the feeling he was being followed as he got back in his vehicle. He knew it was irrational and that he shouldn't be as paranoid. Every time he was on his own he felt like somebody was always following him. He wanted to stop and all the fear was starting to drive him crazy. Nick hated Ellicott for doing this to him again, and just when he was starting to get back to normal after his first abduction. It wasn't fair why should he have to go through all of it again? He hadn't told anybody about the nightmares either. Sure he had them after his first kidnapping, but after the second time they had just gotten worse.

Nick almost forgot what he was doing until his stomach growled. Then he remembered he had promised to sneak Greg a cheeseburger. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the nearest fast food place he could find.

* * *

Catherine, Warrick, Sara, and Grissom had processed the warehouse that Mason and Ellicott had been set up in. They had to tie up and catalog the evidence even if the culprits were both dead. They found a couple of videos types marked "Patients", but even when they took the types back and watched them they couldn't help but be sickened. Ellicott had recorded all the killings on tape.

They watched as the man with the spider bites was locked up in a room that was full of spiders. As they crawled on him he kept trying to get them off. He kept desperately trying to call for help, but as soon as the stress and fear had been too much his heart finally gave out.

The girl that had been found with all the puncture wounds was seen being stabbed repeatedly by something that resembled a normal shot. Only this one was bigger, sharper, and designed to kill. The two men had been sadistic. They had lived to cause people pain and fear.

* * *

_Two Days Later_

"Please tell me you've come to spring me from this place?" Greg asked hopefully.

Nick just smiled, "Yep"

Greg practically jumped out of bed just overjoyed at the news. Nick laughed at his friends over eagerness to leave. Ten minutes later both of the two men were heading out to the parking lot. Nick was still feeling uneasy and the fact wasn't lost on Greg.

"You okay?" He asked.

Nick just nodded. "Yeah man. I'm just being paranoid." Trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

Greg suspected that Nick was feeling worse than he was letting on, but didn't know how to let ask him without seeming like he was prying.

"How about you?" Nick said.

Greg just looked at him and absolutely rubbed the one bandage he had left on his right arm.

"Feeling as good as possible." He replied giving a small shrug. "So I here you have some time off?" Greg added trying to change the topic.

"Yeah Grissom said I could take of as much time as I needed to." Nick responded. As they both got into the car and Nick drove them out of the parking lot.

Nick pulled over at a dinner for them to grab a bite to eat. They had just placed their orders when Nick left momentarily to use the restroom. Greg just sat in the booth and started tapping his fingers against the table.

Apparently his tapping had started to bug the man who had been sitting in the both next to theirs. "Knock it the hell off." A man who had a distinct smell of alcohol on his breath said.

Greg looked up at the guy who looked pretty big in comparison. The man looked pissed, and Greg definitely didn't want to cause any trouble.

"Sorry" He replied quickly.

The drunken man obviously wanted to pick a fight though and wasn't satisfied with sorry. The man got out of his booth and practically through Greg out of the booth he was sitting in. He looked at the other diner's customers, but none of them wanted to get in the guys way. The man starting pulling Greg out of the dinner by his shirt. The man didn't seem to need much effort to pull him out of the door, and Greg briefly wished he was slightly taller or at least not as thin. He didn't like the idea of how this was going to end.

The man apparently wasn't stupid enough to stay in the front and had maneuvered them to the back. Greg had been pulling and fighting to try and make the man let him go but it was no use.

"I said I was sorry." He practically begged, at this point he didn't care as long as it saved him from being punched in the face or worse. He couldn't help but think that this whole thing was stupid all he did was tap his fingers a few times in boredom. Now he was going to end up in the hospital over something that ridiculous and he almost laughed about it.

The guy practically through him against the back wall of the dinner, and held him there with one hand. Then the man just lit a cigarette because he apparently had a smoking problem as well as a drinking problem.

"I'll show you…." The man stopped mid sentence.

Greg's face had gone pale the second he had seen the lighter open. He kicked at the man trying to get free. He didn't want to be anywhere near that flame and the bad part was the man had noticed it now. He smirked, and that smirk reminded Greg of Mason's. He was back there again, and the burning pain was back as well. The man moved the flame right in front of Greg's face. He was petrified and couldn't move.

That was when the man got punched in the nose, and he immediately let go of Greg. Nick was looking was looking the man straight in the eyes and he could tell Nick was pissed. If looks could kill the drunken man would be dead. The man had been fine with messing with Greg, but one look at Nick and he was out of there.

"You okay?" Nick asked in a concerned voice. When Greg didn't respond Nick put on hand on his shoulder.

Greg looked up at him with fear in his eyes, and it nearly broke Nick's heart.

* * *

He felt pathetic why had he freaked out so much? Why had he been so scared of that small lighter flame, he shouldn't have been.

"You must think that I'm pathetic freaking out like that." Greg said sadly as he sat in the passenger seat of Nick's vehicle.

Nick shook his head. "It wasn't pathetic. If it was me I would have done the same thing."

Greg looked over at Nick and let his words sink in. "Do the nightmares ever stop?" He asked quietly.

Nick looked at Greg straight in the eyes.

"They don't stop but they get better after a while. You can't let them control you." Nick replied deciding to take his own advice. "You always got your friends to help you." He added.

Greg gave a small smile, "You know you have us to help you too."

Nick nodded in understanding. They were going to help each other get through this.

* * *

_One Week Later_

"Welcome Back!" Everybody said as Greg walked into the room.

He had a smile on his face, and he was grateful to be back at work again.

"We missed you around here." Warrick stated and everybody nodded in agreement.

"No scaring us like that again, neither of you." Sara replied seriously, and looked back at Nick.

Greg and Nick both nodded in understanding. Grissom was glad to see his team back together again. Sara and Catherine both gave Greg a hug. Nick and Warrick gave him a friendly pat on the back. That was when the call came in another call came in. The team of six headed out to their vehicles, things were finally starting to get back to normal.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I'm done with the fic now and this was my longest chapter. So yeah my first complete multi-chapter fanfic. I hope the ending wasn't as horrible as I think it was. Still don't know if I'm satisfied with the ending. Everybody who reviewed thank you so much for reviewing. See happy ending for everybody.  
**


End file.
